Just For You
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: They agreed for marriage, for different reasons, although they can't tolerate each other. Now, when they come to know about each others past, they cannot help but stop thinking about each other. Is it just pity or start of a new feeling called love? Beginning Ikarishipping and Amourshipping, ending Pearlshipping! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**_chapter 1_**

 _This will be a short, may be three to four chaptered story. It will focus on Pearlshipping, Ikarishipping and Amourshipping. I was never a fan of the last two shipping, but wanted to give it a try. Read and review! I will really like to know what other feels! And this story is mainly pearlshipping, other shipping are for the development of the plot._

 _Of course I don't own Pokémon or its characters._

 _..._

He was not sure why he had agreed for the marriage in the first place. Cursing his luck and sudden decision, he was taking a bath, he sure had to look good. After all, it was his own grave he had dug.

A brown haired man entered the room and saw the mess. He heard the shower thus concluded his friend was taking a bath. He picked up a fallen magazine and placed it on the study table. Then noticing a bottle of whiskey beneath the dressing table, he picked it up and sighed.

"I didn't drink today, it is yesterday's leftover Gary," the raven haired man said while coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed as the groom.

"Thank you, Ashy boy," the man, known as Gary smirked.

..

Her beautiful hair was tied in a neat bun and May was applying makeup on her face. Her skin was glowing due to the excessive light focused on her.

"Stop it May, I don't want to do this,"the blue haired girl complained.

"Shut up Dawn, it is your marriage day," May said while applying a deep shade of pink lipstick on the bride's lips.

..

Ash and Dawn, both were not ready for the marriage, but recent events had shaken them both. Ash reluctantly agreed because of Gary's constant nagging where as Dawn, because of her mother.

It was their wedding night and they were in their room, trying to ignore each other's presence. Dawn claimed the right side of the bed and lay down. Ash, on the other hand, picked up the TV remote and started watching some horror movie.

Seeing Dawn flinch due to the sound, he raised the volume. She, with an angry expression grabbed a pillow and covered her ears.

..

"I wasn't expecting you to show up after your wedding night," May said, typing something on her computer.

"So?" Dawn said, going through some papers.

"So how was it?" May asked, mischief playing in her blue eyes.

"Frustrating," the bluentte said in a bored voice.

"Duh! You know how my first time would be like? Pretty flowers all around the bed, scented candles, dim light, soft music and beautiful moonlight of the full moon!" May said enthusiastically.

Dawn rolled her eyes and smirked,"Yesterday was new Moon's night my dear May."

..

Dawn was eating the pasta she had cooked when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door to find a drunken Ash whistling at the door. She stomped at his foot before letting him in.

When she got to bed, she found him surfing through the channels. She grabbed a pillow and said some inaudible abusing words before covering her ears while going to bed.

..

"He peed on my door Mrs. Ketchum!" Complained one neighbour.

"He ate my dog food," said another man.

"He knocked on my door at two in the night and said,'Sister, how are babies born!' Mrs. Ketchum, if you can't control your husband than please lock him up. This is the last warning, next time, he will be in jail!"

After all the complainers had left, Dawn closed the door and slowly made her way to the bedroom. She found Ash enjoying the movie on the tv. Angrier then ever, she went to bed and closed her eyes.

Ash, out of the blue, increased the volume of the tv. After a minute, Dawn angrily got up and picked her phone. Dialing May's number, she literally screamed when May picked up the call.

"If the sounds does not get lowered and if the lights doesn't get turned off within five minutes, I will cut your head, smash it into pieces and eat it with chilly sauce!"

She cut the call and lied on the bed still fuming. Ash turned off the TV, switched off the lights, faked a yawn and covered himself under the blanket.

..

"For a moment, I thought you had turned insane. You called and screamed and then cut the call, why?" May asked, while having coffee.

Dawn wiped away a tear and slowly said,"You would do the same if you have to share a bed with a drunken man, a man who irritates you in every way possible."

May placed a hand on Dawn's trembling fingers.

..

When Ash returned home, he found a new girl opening the door of his flat. He rubbed his eyes and took a second look.

"I guess I pressed the wrong bell," he said while turning back.

May caught him by collar and turned him around. "What do think you are?"

In noticing Dawn coming and standing beside May, he understood who she was.

He forcefully entered and said,"Shame on you, interfering with martial life of your friend, you are an undisciplined, lowly girl. Get out!" He screamed and went inside, bumping into the edge of the door in the process.

"I told you not to come,"Dawn said while hugging May.

"Why don't you divorce that bustard,"May said, letting her anger escape.

"Mom won't be able to handle the shock. I don't think she will be able to handle another heart attack."

..

A week had passed since Ash had insulted May. Though his drinking had reduced a bit, he was the same arrogant man who used to irritate the life out of Dawn.

Dawn suddenly woke up from a nightmare. Her breathing turned short and she found herself unable to breath. She shook Ash. No response. She shook him harder.

She was finding it extremely difficult to breathe. She rose up but stumbled and fell in the process. Due to the sudden noise, Ash woke up. Seeing her pale face, he picked her up and carried her to the nearby hospital.

..

Dawn was under emergency care unit, attended by many professional doctors. A group of doctor came out and asked for her family member. Unwillingly Ash rose up.

"She is fine, I guess she is your wife?" Asked the Lady doctor.

"Yes."

"Her name and age please," asked a nearby nurse.

"Umm. I...'' He found himself at loss of words.

"Hopeless drunkard," said the nurse and went away.

Ash quickly went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. Then he gargled a little and went back to the nurse.

"Her name is Dawn, Dawn Ketchum. Age 25"

"Mr Ketchum, I will highly recommend that since she is your wife, you should know her medical background. You can even do this for humanity."

..

Next day, Ash entered Dawn's cabin and sat down. She was still not looking at him.

"Here have this medicine, then the apple juice and then another medicine."

Dawn gave him a stern expression. Ash sheepishly smiled and said,"No no, I am not telling this, the doctor told me to tell you."

She picked up the gkass and took a sip. She said without any feeling,"You can leave, it will take time."

"Dawn, have this happened before?" He asked, ignoring her previous answer.

"Why?"

"The doctors needs the information," he lied.

"It has."

"Please elaborate," Ash looked at her with expectant eyes. She turned away and closed her eyes, a tear rolling down in the process. She silently whispered,"Paul."

..

 **(A/N- this part is written in Dawn's POV and she is narrating this experience to Ash)**

I was on my way to my new university. Cambridge University. My mother, being the Principe could not be more proud. I had got admission without any donation, my marks were perfect.

I met Paul while my way to college. He had accidentally came in front of my car. Though I screamed at him for being an idiot with poor eyesight, he just called me troublesome and walked away.

Later at school I discovered he had topped the examination. But, he didn't have enough money to pay the fees. I offered to help him. He said,"I don't need help from a money minded girl, My God is with me."

His stubborn but determined attitude struck a chord in me. No one had ever insulted me and got away with it. But this time, I was too sad to say a thing. Unknown to me, my Mom had heard the whole conversation.

I discovered he had gotten admission through scholarship. I am sure it was my mom's idea.

His best friend, Drew once saw me staring at him. I immediately took advantage of the situation and cornered him.

"Drew, his number!"

"He will kill me."

"You wont stay alive if you don't agree to my request."

"8273729298" he said and run off only to return after a minute. He requested,"Call him at night, it will be a nice company." He shocked me when he said Paul had to spend his night on the footpath as he didn't have enough money to rent a place.

So I requested my Aunt, who lived near the university to give him a place to stay. She was more than happy as her only kid, Beck lived in Unova. She was happy to have someone around.

Drew told him that it was his ancestral home and wanted him to stay there. Paul disliked pity but when he met My Aunt, she convinced him that he was doing her a favour by staying with her.

After a week I found him sleeping on his desk. I called him and the teacher threw him out of the class. Seeing the phone in my hand too, he threw me out too.

He called me as soon as he got outside.

"Who is this?"

"You should know who this is, you called!" I said, playfully.

"Stop goofing around, for you I got detention!''

"Oh mister, you arranged my number and now you're talking and accusing me, well you're a coward."

I saw him making a face at the phone. I slowly made my way to him. I took the phone from his hands and said while looking at his eyes," If you really like a girl, be a man and tell her."

..

Dawn opened her eyes and wiped the tears. Ash offered her his handkerchief but she declined.

"What happened next?"

"We completed our graduation. We were the best couple in our college, but his father was against our marriage. So we decided to run away," she stopped for a while to gulp the lump in her throat," but he never showed up. Drew came running to where I was and with teary eyes said,"he had died in a car accident.""

Dawn wiped away her tears and whispered,"that day I had my first Asthama attack and seeing me like that, gave my Mom a heart attack."

..

 **So? How was it? Please read and review.**

 **This is darkestlightofhope signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Here I am, once again, with a new chapter. Well, this chapter will have a little, almost zero pearlshipping but will have lots and lots of amourshipping! You can take this as an apology for making Serena a jerk in my other story,"The Wishing Lake." But, let me make it clear, I am still and will always stay a pearlshipper :D**

 **On with the fic!**

 **...**

Ash looked at her with utter disbelief. He blinked twice and tried to say something, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again,"That's awful." He shut up when he saw a tear escaping her eyes. He got up, picked up the empty plates and put it in a tray. Before leaving he took a quick glance at her and asked,"Can I get your number, I don't have it."

She looked at him without any emotion in her eye. After a second, she gave him her number.

..

Ash hurried home and quickly took a bath. Then getting ready for his office, he picked up his wallet, and car keys and left.

After driving for a few minutes, he found Gary waiting at his usual spot.

"Come on in," he said, a bit too cheerfully.

"By your look it seems that you did it last night,"Gary smirked.

Ash scoffed at his pervert friend. Shaking his head he dismissed his idea. He informed him, they were on a break and were going to the hospital.

Ash and Gary entered the hospital to find Dawn and May at the reception.

Ash quickly went to the reception counter and stopped Dawn from paying. Handing his credit card to the receptionist, he gave Dawn a cute and innocent smile.

"Wait, who gave you the permission to pay my bill?" Dawn asked rudely. Ash stared at her in disbelief.

"Just because you're my husband doesn't mean you can do whatever you like, get the hell out of here. You're impossible." She turned to May and tossed her her purse,"Please pay the bill, and if you can please tell boss I need a transfer. I will go anywhere, Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, even Kalos or Unova, I need freedom."

She left, unaware of the sad and hurt expression of Ash.

..

"Do you remember when you first cried?" Gary asked, taking the whiskey bottle from Ash's grip.

Ash was too drunk to say anything. He said in a peculiar tone,"When I was born?"

Gary saw him finish another bottle. He sighed and picked the drunken Ash up. Ash's legs shook a little bit and his head felt dizzy. Before he knew, he passed out.

..

Hearing the knock at the door, Dawn got up. She was sure he was at the door, in his usual drunken state. Sometimes she wanted to make him sleep outside but after getting so many complains, decided against it.

She opened the door and found Gary standing outside.

"What do you want?"

Gary ignored her and entered. Dawn grabbed a nearby umbrella, ready to hit him." What in the world do you want?" She almost screamed.

"Sit," he said politely.

She didn't even budge. He repeated himself. This time, she sat on the sofa, facing him.

"What you did was wrong," he said.

"Stop lecturing me, go and teach your friend some manners," she said growling.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Dawn," he wiped a tear from his eye,"Ash was not like this, he never wanted to be like this."

Dawn was surprised at his words she always imagined Ash to be a spoilt brat, she was curious. She hastily asked,"What happened?"

Gary took a deep breath and started.

..

( **It is Gary's POV)**

 _Ash and I were best friends since high school. He was a brilliant student, determined and a quick learner. However he had one drawback, he never fought unless any of his friends were harmed._

 _Once my gramps had told to me to receive a cheque from Mrs. Grace. However, he never trusted me as I was a bit too fun loving, so he wanted Ash to accompany me._

 _When we reached the Grace's resident, we found she was in the bathroom. But after a few seconds, we found a beautiful blond, singing with tooth brush in her hand._

 _She was in the room opposite to where we were seated. It was the first time Ash saw Serena._

 _Serena on noticing a pair of eyes on her, embarrassed, closed the door._

 _Mrs. Grace gave us the cheque, I was too happy to care about a thing where as Ash was lost in his dreamworld. Because of that, he lost the cheque._

 _So next day, we had to go there again. Ash was more than excited. We discovered that Mrs. Grace had gone to Kanto for some business. We were about to return, when we saw Serena coming out of her house._

 _Without wasting a moment, he tried to start a conversation with her. "Hey, the name is Ash"_

 _"So?" She looked at him with a bored look._

 _"Can I have your number, so that I can contact you when Grace will arrive," he said flashing a sweet, innocent smile. However her expression stayed neutral. She came a bit closer and told me,"Bro 1, take bro 2 with you and leave. Mom will return after a week."_

 _Ash was shocked when she called him brother. He had lost his chance even before he had one._

 _From the next day, Ash's hunt began. He used to wait at her door every morning to ask for the cheque only to get the answer it was not with her._

 _Once he followed her in his bike while she was going to her workplace. He used to wait at her door, waiting for her to return home. He used to circle the place where she used to teach dance to the children. He was that type of stalker._

 _One day he found her having lunch with a boy in a café. He made his way to her and sat next to her. She was surprised on seeing him there._

 _"What do you need bro2," she asked smirking._

 _Ash's smile faded. He made a face at her and seriously said,"Please, don't call me bro2, it gives me nightmare."_

 _Serena giggled at his childish attitude but then maintaining her composure said,"I can't, I have a boyfriend." She moved a little closer to Ash and whispered in his ears," This is Calem, my boyfriend."_

 _Ash eyed the boy in utter disbelief. Serena gave Calem a nudge, signalling they had to leave. As they got up to leave, Ash called Serena._

 _"Serena, I lost your number, please can you give it to me now?" He playfully asked. She looked at him with open mouth. Then she smartly said,"I will text you at night."_

 _Ash smirked once again and said,"I have lost my phone, so I got a new one, you don't have my new number." Serena was going to say something when Calem stopped her. "We are getting late Sere and you , note her number quickly, its 0817389"._

 _Ash had a smile plastered on his face while Serena left with a defeated look._

 _The next day, Ash and I were jogging when we found Calem in the park too. Before I knew, Ash punched the man, I guess his anger took over his mind. However, we discovered Calem was married to a girl named Eureka and had a daughter named Bonnie._

 _Later that evening, while we were hanging out, Serena arrived and without a word planted a tight slap on Ash's cheek._

 _"He was my boss you dumbass! You beat him up, are you insane." She stopped accusing him for a second then took out a paper from her purse and put it in Ash's hand. It was the cheque. Before leaving she slapped him again and angrily said,"now I have given your cheque, stop interfering in my life."_

 _Ash was almost broken but I knew him. He needed answers. If she had the cheque with her since day one, why didn't she give it to him before?_

 _So next day, he was waiting at her door, waiting for her to return from work. When she saw him, her face was filled with disgust. She was about to snap at him when Ash apologized," Sorry sister 1, I should have stopped the day you called me brother. Sorry for everything sister 1."_

 _The expression on her face was priceless. She stupidly said,"Is it a sort of joke? You call me dear one day and the next day sister?"_

 _Ash smirked a his victory. He said,"Really Madam? You had the cheque since day one but you kept me loitering around you for a whole week! You cheated me!"_

 _She wanted to slap him but instead pulled him in a hug. The fact is, she loved the attention he was giving her. She wanted to make sure he was not just hoping to time pass with her._

 _About a week later, I got a call from Ash. Serena and Ash were in the national highway, in each others company._

 _"Gary, I got a job!" He sounded so happy on the phone. I almost wanted to hug him. But in the background I heard a loud scream and then the phone was disconnected._

 _When I reached the site, I found Ash gazing at the endless horizon, his shirt filled with blood. When he saw me, he burst into tears. Serena had been run over by a bus while crossing the road. He was crushed, it was the first day when I saw him cry._

 _He always visits the place where he had lost Serena on the day when he first proposed her. He kept on doing this for the last three years, this time, I forced him to marry you. I thought you will be able to give his heart a break._

 _.._

Once Gary finished, Dawn's eyes were filled with tears.

As Gary got up to leave, Dawn gave him a goodbye hug and requested,"Don't tell Ash I know about this.'' Gary patted her head and smiled,"I have alcohol in my system, I might even forget I came here."

..

"May, he saw her dying with his own eyes," Dawn said," it must be hard for him."

"You lost Paul too Dawn," May said, rubbing her palms.

Dawn gave her a sad look, she quietly said,"He saw her dying, I just heard the news."

..

Dawn found Ash looking for his wallet. She handed him the wallet and then a lunch box.

"What is in here?" He asked curiously.

"Food, take it," she smiled.

He was unable to believe her. Still he took it and left for office. When he returned, they had dinner together for the first time. It was the first night when Ash had returned home without drinking.

..

A week later, Ash was woken up by sweet voice of Dawn.

"Ash honey, wake up!" She cheerfully said. He hastily got up as if he were in middle of fire or like he had seen two heads one one neck of Dawn.

"No, it is not a dream and secondly, I don't have a second head," she said as if reading his mind. She pushed him to the bathroom and ordered him to clean himself quickly.

Once ready and presentable, he came out. He was really happy as things were changing for better. He, with a stupid but proud smile on his face entered the drawing room, only to find Johanna sitting there, on a sofa, reading a magazine.

On seeing Ash she got up and gave him a huge hug. She cheerfully said,"Happy birthday Ash!"

Though Ash was happy on seeing her, he could only say,"This Dawn, such an actress!"

..

 **the** **last chapter will be up later this week! Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Soooo, the final chapter! Are you all excited? XD** **ehh, I** **sound like a dumb show host! Anyways. Thanks everyone for all the reviews, I really appreciate that. Virtual pies with many chocolates who reviewed** **!**

 ***I don't own Pokémon***

 **On with the fic!**

 **..**

So, it was just his birthday plan! She was acting so sweetly because her mother was here. Ash wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but somehow managed to control himself. He remembered that Johanna had got an heart attack when she found her only daughter ill and broken. He sure didn't want to shock or hurt Johanna which could adversely affect her health.

Dawn had planned a surprise party for him. She was busy cooking some special meals with May helping her. She had even called his each and every friend. She wanted his this birthday to be special.

Meanwhile Ash was conversing with Johanna. Though there was a huge age gap, the conversations flew smoothly, without any awkwardness or shyness. He felt as if he was talking to his mother.

"So, faced Dawn's anger?" Johanna said picking up a cookie. Ash sweat dropped and nervously scratched his head. Johanna sighed,"This girl and her anger issues." Ash placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a sweet smile when she looked at him. He confidently stated,"I know how to annoy her, so she doesn't show her anger that much. Even if she gets angry, I chill her down!"

Johanna smiled. Still, there was a doubt in her mind. She forcefully asked,"Are you two happy together?" She knew about Paul, she knew how much Dawn loved him. Sometimes she felt extremely guilty for forcing her daughter into marriage. But she was a mother, she wanted her daughter to move on, she wanted her daughter to be happy again, she dreamt that her daughter will visit her with her husband, carrying their baby in her arms. She couldn't help but wish for a life where she could see her daughter smile genuinely again.

Ash thought for a while? Was he happy? Was she happy? Were they happy? He couldn't decide. They had their share of fights, but now things were changing for better. At least he was happier than what he was a month ago. Realising he had not answered Johanna he said,"Things are changing for better, we are happier." There was a certain uncertainty in his voice which was not missed by Johanna.

One by one the guests arrived. Ash met those friends with whom he had not contacted for more than some years, then there were his apartment neighbours. Gary was present too. He saw Gary and May conversing happily at a corner. They were hiding something.

He turned 28 this year. Once he blew the candles and cut the cake, there was a loud applause.

Making her way through the crowd, Dawn approached Ash with a gift tightly secured in her arms. She presented it to Ash and requested,"Its special, it is _just for you._ Open when you will be alone." He took the beautifully wrapped packet and stared at it for a while. He was unable to fight the smile forcing its way on his face.

Dawn was busy attending the guests. Where as Ash was waving Johanna good bye.

"Take care of my kid Ash," she requested.

Ash nodded.

As Johanna turned to leave, Ash called her.

"Thanks, Mom," he said while hugging her. Johanna was confused. "For what?" She asked.

"Gifting me a wife like Dawn," he blushed. He didn't knew why he said that. He felt so told. Johanna gave him a smile and said,"Beware of beer, she always uses this tactic when she wants something."

..

As Ash entered, he found most of the guests gone. Only May and Gary were helping Dawn to clean the place.

"Liked the treat Ashy-boy?" He punched Ash's arm.

May and Dawn giggled a little.

"We are going to leave now, enjoy this night love-birds!" May enthusiastically said causing Dawn and Ash to blush a little where as Gary laughed at his friends plight.

As soon as Gary and May left, Ash found himself thanking Dawn for this birthday. She reminded him to open the gift. He wanted to kiss her, touch her but was not sure whether she would approve or not. But he was ready to take the risk. He pulled her close by her waist and stared at her lips then her eyes. Dawn gulped at the close contact. Seeing no opposition, he leaned in close and Dawn closed her eyes, readying herself for the contact.

 _Ding-dong_

 _Shit._ Ash thought. He awkwardly stared at her and loosened his embrace. Dawn looked away, blushing. Another sound of the bell and Ash went to see who was there.

"There is a parcel for Mrs. Dawn Ketchum," the delivery boy said.

"I am her husband," Ash said signing for the parcel and then handing it back to the boy.

As he closed the door, he glanced at the parcel. It was from Dawn's office. Debating whether he should open or not, then deciding it won't be a problem, he opened it.

It was Dawn's transfer letter. He zoned out for a second. He groggily sat on a chair and grabbed a glass and drank from it. There was beer in it.

"Hey! It was there for a treat," Dawn faked anger and put ber hands on her hips.

"Sorry," he replied monotonously. As a treat, she brought beer from him. Johanna's word echoed in his ears. _Beware of beer, she always uses this tactic when she wants something._ He thought for a while.

So, Dawn wanted to move to Unova for her job. That was the reason why she brought him beer, to make him agree for the proposal.

"Have you opened my gift yet?" She asked hopefully. He denied,"I am tired. Going to hit the bed."

He walked past her and entered the room. The transfer letter was still in his hand. On seeing Dawn entering, he said,"I know what you wanted to say."

Her expression changed, she smiled and looked at him with expectant eyes." You do?"

"Yes"

"And your answer?"

"You can go.''

Wait. What? This was not what she was expecting. She thought he too felt something for her but how come she was so wrong? Didn't he feel the same way?

Why did he want to push her away?

A tear rolled from her cheek and she unknowingly asked,"Why?"

He passed her the transfer brochure and looked away. Dawn's eyes widened. Her transfer letter. Her decision made on sudden impulse.

"You want me to go?" She asked shaking.

"It is your choice. Don't let me hold you back. I know you want freedom from this marriage, freedom from this life. You are free, you can go," he said not even looking at her.

"Why do you think so?" She asked lying down, feeling too weak to stand.

"You gave such a wonderful party, brought beer for me," he stopped looking for right words," I know you wanted something. And now the reason is clear."

Dawn felt to weak to fight.

Unknown to both of them, they both were weeping, Ash as he thought he lost someone close to heart again and Dawn. She was not sure how she was left in this condition.

..

Ash was back to his old self, drinking and returning home. Although the amount was lower than before, the pain was much more than anything he had experienced before. He asked himself whether he was betraying Serena by loving Dawn. He scolded himself countless time when he realized he loved Dawn. If Serena would have been alive, how would she feel, how would she react? In his heart o heart he knew, Serena would be happy if he moves on and lead a new life. He wished he could talk to her again. First love always stays as first love.

Dawn, however accepted the transfer job. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt it would fall out or explode. Outside, she was arrogant and strong, from inside so vulnerable. She believed life gave her a second chance at love but again her believes were proven wrong. She knew she would break down into tears if he finds her like this. So, she was packing her bag. She needed to move out. If he wanted freedom, she would give him that. She stuffed all her clothes in two suitcases and important papers and various necessary items in another. Suddenly, her document fekl down and she bend over to pick it up. She found her gift lying beneath the bed.

With misty eyes, she picked it up and put it in her bag. He hadn't even opened it.

..

"Will you drive me to the airport?" She asked him.

He nodded. It was their last ride together, as so he thought. He didn't want to see her leave but couldn't gather the courage to let her go alone. He was torn in between waving her goodbye and wanting her to stay.

The ride to the airport was silent, awkwardly silent.

"Call me if you need anything," Ash said focusing on the road.

"International calls are costly," she said while gazing through the glass of the car.

"I will pay your bills," he replied, not looking at her.

"Spend that money on your alcohol," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

He stayed quiet, not wanting to fight with her when she was leaving. Once they reached the destination, she said she didn't need help from him. She picked up her suitcases and went inside, turning around just once to say goodbye.

Ash entered his car and laid his head on the steering wheel. A few tears escaped from his eyes. Maybe he could have made her stay if he wanted, maybe he misunderstood her signs. Maybe he was too dense to realize what she actually wanted to say.

A sudden call broke his trance. Looking at the caller ID, he picked it up.

"How was your birthday night Ashy-boy?'' He teased. Ash's expression darkened. He angrily said,"She is leaving for Unova." He heard a loud gasp followed by some swearing.

"What do you mean she is leaving?" Gary asked shocked, surprised, startled and confused.

"Bye," Ash cut off the phone before breaking into tears. He received another call within a second. Knowing it was Gary, he picked it up.

"Ash! Where are you? Please come to the ticket checking centre, please." He heard Dawn cry from the other side.

"Wait, what happened? Stay there! I will be right there."

He hastily entered the airport, looking for Dawn. He searched near the checking areas, she was not there. After five minutes of constant searching, he found her, leaning against a wall, weeping softly.

He quickly went to where she was and embraced her in a hug. She replied between sobs,"Paul, he is here."

Ash broke the embrace and kissed her forehead. Then making up his mind, left.

"No Ash, listen to me first." It was too late, Ash had already left.

...

"You called me Sir?" A purple haired man, with dark stoney eyes asked Ash as he approached him. Ash stared at the man who had caught Dawn's attention. He couldn't help but agree, Paul was rather handsome.

"I am Ash," he said extending his hand,"Dawn's husband."

Paul face was devoid of any emotions. He slowly but clearly said,"Take care of her."

Ash wanted some answers. He stopped Paul from leaving and asked,"Why did you lie to her?"

Paul stayed quiet for a while. Then finally said,"I didn't had the courage to go against my father. So I left, and told Drew to tell her I was dead."

"You could have apologized to her," he advised.

Paul looked at him and replied,"That wouldn't have helped. What would have I said,'Dawn I am sorry for leaving and lying to you?'"

Ash's expression softened. He barely managed to speak,"You could have told you haven't forgotten her yet."

"That would only create problems Ash, I still haven't forgotten her and I never will. Not everyone gets to marry the one they love."

With that Paul left, leaving Ash speechless. Paul kissed the ring on his ring finger, a gift from Dawn on their first anniversary.

..

Ash returned to find Dawn still standing and weeping in her place.

'' I tried to explain, but he," he was unable to complete as Dawn planted a tight echoing slap on his cheek.

"What do you think you're? A hero?" She paused to look at his shocked face," Paul left on his own will. And who told you that if he comes back, I will accept him?"

"Dawn," he tried to reason.

"No! Don't 'Dawn' me, you're impossible. No one can stay with a man like you." She pulled out the wrapped gift from her bag and threw it in his face. She screamed furiously before leaving,"Maybe if you would have opened it, we would not be here, at this place."

Ash hastily opened the gift to find a teddy holding a note,"Just for you."

Realization struck him. She wanted him, not Paul, not her promotion or her transfer. He called behind her,"Dawn."

"No Ash, you're impossible. You are an idiot. I can't stay with you," she turned away again, waking to the checking area.

Ash had enough. He screamed. "STOP!"

Once he reached where Dawn was he repeated himself,"Stop and I am sorry."

Dawn turned away in disgust. He bend on his knees and held his ears,"Cholly , please." Seeing her still angry, he got up and took her hand in his. He sweetly said," Once a girl told me," **If you really like a girl, be a man and tell her**." He smiled when she understood she had told the same thing to Paul. Ash smiled and added," I am following her words, I love you Dawn."

A mischievous smile played on Dawn's face. She smirked and said in a sing song voice," Sorry bro2, I am married! Your chance is impossible."

Ash was surprised. He then smiled, understanding she knew about Serena. Without saying any thing else, he pulled her in a hug and kissed her forehead. Dawn laid her head on his chest, taking in all the details.

An air hostess gently tapped her shoulder and she looked up.

"Mam, are you going to board the plane?"

Ash looked at her with pleading eyes. Dawn smiled and said she won't leave.

"Let's go home," Ash said,smiling ,"It is waiting, _just for you_." Dawn kissed his cheek and said,"No, it is waiting _**just for us".**_

...

 **Yipppie! Its finished! Don't forget to tell me how was it!**

 **Read and review!**

 **This is Darkestlightofhope signing off!**


End file.
